


Pretending

by TaraTyler



Series: AvaLance Shots [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Sara's hurt and Ava has to get in to the hospital to see her, family or not





	Pretending

“Who are you? Are you family?” the nurse asked, looking up and down appraisingly at Ava Sharpe, the director of the Time Bureau. Taking in the long blonde hair and the imposing scowl, an argument could easily be made the harried woman before her and the patient were actually related.   
“Yes, I am. The name is Laurel Lance.” Ava lied quickly. “Can I please go see her now?”

Ava’s tone was desperate and more than a little demanding. She could be quite imposing when she wanted. The nurse cowed beneath her glare and quickly waved her on without asking for any proof of the relationship. Relieved, Ava stepped quietly into Sara’s hospital room and took a seat beside her bed. She gently picked Sara’s hand up in her own.

“Hey there, baby. Are you feeling any better?” Ava asked. The White Canary groaned as she struggled to sit up. The movement clearly causing her a lot more pain than she was wanting to let on. She still managed a bright smile for the girl she loved. “I’ve been so worried. I came as quickly as I possibly could.” Ava worriedly exclaimed.

“How did you even get in here?” Sara asked, squeezing Ava’s hand tightly in return, her free hand held tightly over her bandaged wound. “We aren’t blood relatives or married. I wouldn’t have expected them to let you in… not that I am at all upset they did of course. I am always happy to see you, Director Sharpe.” Sara said with a smirk.

“You don’t get to be too happy yet, Captain.” Ava chuckled and encouraged her to lay back down.”We need to get you back to the Waverider and to Gideon. She can fix you right up. The Legends are on the way.”

“Oddly, I am not at all comforted by that thought.” Sara laughed out loud. “Would you stay, though?” She added shyly. “At least until they get here… I _hate_ hospitals. Though I’m not a fan of these people thinking you’re my sister.” 

“Of course I’ll stay, love.” Ava promised, tucking a lock of Sara’s hair back behind her ear. She smiled softly back at her, eyes full of understanding. “You know I am always here for you.”

Sara grinned back at her, moving closer to Ava, and then winced again. She could never be more grateful to Ava than she was right then. The taller blonde stood from her chair and leaned over to kiss Sara’s forehead, lingering for longer than was strictly necessary. As she stood, Sara allowed one strand of Ava’s long, loose, golden blonde hair to run through her fingers. She smiled softly, tiredly, and with more vulnerability than Ava had ever seen from Sara.

“You really did scare the shit out of me. Sara, I love you. Please, try to stay safe.” Ava asked her, holding Sara’s hand up to her lips, clasped between both of her own.“Now, I’ll stay here. Just get some rest and I’ll wake you when the Legends arrive.” Ava promised.

Sara sighed heavily and settled back into her hospital bed, content having Ava watch over her while she slept.


End file.
